J'ai vu
by Satine30
Summary: Trop court pour en faire un!


Titre : J'ai vu…

Auteur : satine

Genre : Romance, enfin je ne sais pas trop

Résumé : Trop court pour en faire un ! Lol Juste, il y a Jack et Sam. Sam à besoin de réconfort.

Note de l'auteur : Bon ben c'est re moi ! Je voulais vous remercier pour tous les mails que j'ai eut pour mes autres fics, c'était très gentil de votre part de m'envoyer des feeds ! Merci à tous ! Sinon cette fic j'en ai eut l'idée en écoutant Cry de James Blunt ! Donc voilà ! Kissouille à tout le monde.

J'ai vu le monde sous toutes ses coutures. Toutes celles, que la nature cherchait désespérément à cacher. J'ai vu la mort à l'œuvre. Je l'ai vu couper le fils de bon nombre de personne, qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre. J'ai connu la souffrance, la peine et la mort tant de fois, que je ne compte même plus. Cela faisait trop mal. Pourtant toutes ses cicatrices ont guérie avec le temps, et j'ai appris à ne plus y prêter attention. J'ai vu la monstruosité humaine. Je la connais, pour l'avoir si souvent côtoyée. Je connais la nature humaine, celle qui se cache au plus profond de nous et que certains décident un jour d'écouter. Cette partie de nous est effrayante. Mais nous devons vivre avec, car nous n'avons pas le choix. Tout cela je l'ai douloureusement compris. J'ai dû le surmonter, avancer, parce que je le devais. Sans ça l'immobilité serait devenue reine absolue de mon corps et la mort aurait engagé un combat avec elle, et je sais qu'elle aurait gagné. Et tout comme Charly, la terre, à son tour, m'aurait oublié.

Mais j'ai également vu, l'espoir naître dans un regard. Cette perle pleine de vie est merveilleuse. J'ai vu l'amour, dans un baiser échangé par un couple. Tant de sentiments, circulant dans un simple geste. J'ai vu tout ce qui endort nos âmes blessées, afin de pouvoir continuer à vivre. J'ai vu la vie dans les yeux d'un enfant, jouant. J'ai vu le bonheur naître dans les yeux d'une femme qui venait d'accoucher. J'ai entendu la vie dans le cri de ce nouveau-né, qui promettait des années de ciel sans nuage. Tant de choses sublimes peuvent voir le jour grâce à l'amour, que je ne comprends pas comment l'homme peut tout détruire sur un coup de tête. Comment peut-il même oser penser à faire le malheur autour de lui, alors que la nature ne vit que pour le soleil. Car j'ai vu l'amour vivre même au-delà de la mort. J'ai vu le dernier souffle de deux amants, échanger lors d'un baiser d'adieu. Tout cela parce qu'un seul homme avait décider, qu'ils ne verraient pas un nouveau coucher de soleil. J'ai vu leurs yeux doucement s'éteindre à la vie, renforçant leur amour dans la mort. Je les ai vu s'aimer jusqu'à la fin.

Toutes ces choses, que l'on m'a appris à ignorer, pour que je puisse bien faire mon travail. Tant de sentiments que j'aurais voulu ressentir, j'ai dû les mettre de côté pour être un bon soldat. Et qu'en tant que telle, je ne devais plus prêter attentions aux autres. Depuis la mort de Charly, ce petit jeu était devenu si simple, que je m'étonnais moi-même. Et puis de nouveau j'ai ressentie la vie, le bonheur et la douleur. Mais avec notre travail j'ai appris à tout camoufler, sous un masque indéchiffrable et à n'être plus que de nouveau un pantin sans expressions, ni sentiments. Mais te voir pleurer est au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'ai jamais été préparé à ça. Je n'ai jamais appris à passer par-dessus cette douleur immense, où mon âme tombe dans le néant de la souffrance, et où mon cœur est déchiré, comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Et même si j'avais appris à ignorer cette blessure, le ferais-je aujourd'hui ? Je ne pense pas, car je ne suis pas comme eux, du moins je ne le suis plus. Je ne suis plus une marionnette. Depuis notre rencontre, je ressens. Mais ces larmes, tels des lames acérées, poignardent mon cœur et le rongent comme un acide le ferait. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien ressentir face à ton désespoir. Je suis trop faible pour ça.

J'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras, pour te montrer que tu n'es pas seule, comme tu le penses si souvent, tout bas. J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien, pour t'insuffler un peu de ma force et pour te prouver que demain ton ciel redeviendra bleu. Parce que je suis là, et que je le serais toujours pour toi.

J'ai vu un autre te serrer dans ses bras. Mais lui ne faisait que ça, ne te donnant rien d'autre que ses bras en refuge. Alors que moi je t'offre ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. C'est dans mes bras que tu pleures, que tu déverses ta douleur. Et cet instant, nous appartient et nous ne le partageons avec personne, car nous sommes égoïstes.

J'ai vu ton regard, lorsque tu m'as vu avec une autre. Et jamais je ne souhaite le revoir. Tant de douleur, ne devrait pas brouiller l'océan si doux de ces deux perles dans lesquelles j'aime à me noyer. Plus jamais je ne veux voir ses yeux bleu être si douloureusement expressifs, comme aujourd'hui.

J'ai vu et vécu tant de choses en si peu d'année. Car malgré le temps qui passe, la vie est courte. En si peu de temps un enfant devient un adulte et fini par mourir, que la vie nous apprend à prendre chaque instant et à le savourer. Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin admit que j'avais une faiblesse. Et se n'est autre que toi. Pendant des années je me suis menti, pour nous préserver…pour me préserver. Mais tu es la seule à pouvoir me faire plier, tu es la seule pour qui je donnerais ma vie juste pour te voir une seule fois heureuse. Tu es celle qui illumine ma vie lorsqu'elle devient trop sombre et quelle commence à m'étouffer. Je ferais tout pour toi, même sachant qu'en retour je n'aurais rien. Mais ne me demande pas de rester insensible à tes larmes, car je ne le peux pas. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être percée à jour, que tu préfères que les autres croient que le masque que tu portes est ta réelle personnalité. Mais je ne suis pas les autres et je connais la femme fragile cachée sous ton maquillage invisible. Tant de secrets sont entre nous, tans de chose sont à dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Seulement par ce simple contacte, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, car tout a prit un sens.

Alors pleure si cela te fait du bien. Pleure sur mon épaule, ta douleur. Tu verras qu'ensuite, ça ira mieux. Pleure dans mes bras et non dans ceux d'un autre, qui ne mérite pas le cadeau que tu lui fais en enlevant ton masque. Déverse tes larmes sur mon corps qui n'a été conçu, que pour être un réceptacle à ta souffrance. Raccroche toi à moi, comme si ta vie en dépendait, comme si j'étais ton oxygène. Montre moi que pour toi, je suis aussi important, que toi à mes yeux. Prouve moi, que je ne vis pas pour rien, et que mon existence est due à notre rencontre. Que je ne vis que pour toi. Explique moi silencieusement, que le mythe de l'androgyne existe bien et que tu n'es autre que ma partie manquante. Fais moi vivre, à travers les battement de ton cœur qui ne me sont qu'exclusivement réservés. Montre moi que toutes les belles choses que la nature peut mettre à jour, nous arriveront un jour et que nous les partagerons, ensemble. Aime moi en silence, me promettant ainsi qu'un jour notre amour sera bruyant et toujours aussi fort et que de notre union naîtra peut-être un bonheur. Même si cela n'est qu'une illusion, montre le moi, pour que je puisse avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher.

A peine le temps d'une respiration, d'un battement de cœur, que tu t'enfuis déjà loin de moi, loin de mon corps qui n'aspire qu'à t'aimer. Malgré tes excuses, je sais que tes larmes sont encore là et que d'une seule parole, je pourrais de nouveau te les faire verser. Mais tu n'aimes pas être mise à nue, alors j'accepte de te laisser partir. Je te comprends. Mais j'ai vu que pendant notre étreinte, toi aussi tu as de nouveau respiré, et que ton cœur s'est remis à battre. Que pendant quelques instants, nous avons réapprit la signification du mot : Vivre.

Ton éloignement me retransforme en glace, refroidissant mon cœur qui ne bat que pour toi, et gelant mon sang dans mes veines. Car lorsque tu es loin de moi, mon corps est comme mort et mon esprit replonge dans les méandres du néant, où toi seule peut me ramener.

Mais peut importe où mon esprit s'est égaré car aujourd'hui j'ai vu…je t'ai vu.

**FIN**

PS. Voilà fini, j'espère que cela vous aura plus, et n'oublier pas que j'adore les feeds et quelles sont toujours les bienvenues ! Kissouille tout le monde


End file.
